Robotic Operation
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: Anna is furious with Optimus Prime because he nearly killed her but when he returns to base Anna does not want to have anything to do with Optimus but the metal giant has a secret so read to find out what the secret is and it is quite shocking. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Robotic operation

Chapter 1

I never thought that knowing the Autobots would be dangerous but how wrong was I? I was being chased by M.E.C.H through the forest near my home with a possessed Optimus Prime behind me. If I did not think the situation was deadly before I was dead wrong and I mean DEAD wrong.

One week before my life became a living hell.

My life was perfect with fantastic family, wonderful friends and an Ex-boyfriend who was the same height as Hellboy but five inches taller. I was at the Autobot Base with Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet and Bumblebee along with their human allies Jack and June Darby, Miko, Rafael, James and I. You are probably wondering when my life became a living hell well it was a very ordinary day starting with a very kind Bumblebee dropping me off at college in the morning.

When I walked out of my college building to my surprise Optimus was waiting for me but I did not suspect the reason so I just ran over to him as Optimus opened his passenger door and put my seatbelt on while the door shut but something was wrong because Optimus was very quiet the entire journey not to Base but to the forest near my home. He threw me out of the truck cab before transforming with his cannon aimed at me and I knew that Optimus was far from alright because his optics were bright red like a Decepticon's optics.

He ordered me to walk with my hands on my head to the middle of the forest where thousands of M.E.C.H soldiers were surrounding us including Silas who walked until he was standing in front of me ordering Optimus to join the soldiers "what did you to Optimus to make him think that he works for you Silas?" I asked as I watched Silas circle me before stopping in front of me again smirking evilly "to put it simply all I did was contacted Megatron, told him of my plan which he agreed to supply me with Dark Energon strong enough to make Optimus think that he works for M.E.C.H" Silas replied pointing at Optimus who I felt so sorry for because he believed that he worked for M.E.C.H.

Silas clicked his fingers and Optimus knelt down and whispered something to Optimus before allowing him to return to his full height as Silas joined the soldiers in the background. Optimus stepped forward, picked me up by the neck with one hand slowly killing me. I only knew this because after five minutes I lost consciousness and the last thing that I remember was seeing Optimus' face.

When I regained consciousness I could only hear what was going on around me and as soon as I heard Bumblebee's chirps and beeps along with Ratchet's slightly worried voice. I knew that I was back at Base "why can't Anna open her eyes?" Rafael's voice asked then I felt a tingling sensation go through me "by the All Spark the reason why Anna can't open her eyes is because they are missing" Ratchet said and everyone gasped as Jack helped me to sit up "Anna how did this happen and who did this to you?" Bulkhead asked "M.E.C.H. contacted Megatron who supplied Silas with strong enough dark Energon to make Optimus believe that he works for M.E.C.H. and was ordered to remove my eyes nearly killing me in the process" I answered nearly crying but I felt a kind and familiar hand on my right shoulder and I knew that it was Bumblebee's hand so I put my hand on his hand then smiled "thanks Bee I need a friend right now" I said.

Ratchet told me that he had a set of brand new optics for me which I was grateful for so he told me to rest on a hospital bed while he went to collect the optics. Jack and the others stayed by my side then Ratchet returned with my new optics and I fell into a medical sleep but when I woke up everyone was crowded around my bed including Optimus who was hiding in the shadows but I still knew he was there because I could hear his breathing "Bee please get Optimus out of this room because of the fact that I can hear his breathing and the more time he is in the same room as me the more upset I become" I said getting more and more upset and angry as Bee left my side and walked Optimus out of the medical bay but Optimus did not allow Bee to walk him out.

"Anna I am so sorry for what I did to you but I can reassure you that I was not in control of myself" Optimus apologized then my anger reached its limit and I yelled at him to get out while pushing Optimus out the room blindly "THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT I WILL **EVER**IN MY LIFE **FORGIVE **YOU SO GET OUT AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed at Optimus before slamming the door in his face. I broke down when I was back on the medical bed.

When I calmed down and stopped my tears I heard Ratchet's voice with a gentle tone to it "Anna when you are ready can you open your eyes for me so I can see if they work?" Ratchet asked gently. I was nervous about opening my eyes but I felt a hand on each of my shoulders which were Jack and Bumblebee giving me confidence while James held my hands "Anna I have a surprise for you if you open your eyes so please open your beautiful eyes" James persuaded so I slowly opened my eyes to see James smiling at me as well as the others then I was handed a hand mirror which surprised me because my new optics were regal blue and silver.

Two weeks later I was back at school but I steered clear of Optimus Prime because of what he did to me until one day in English my friend caught my attention and I discovered that Brains and Wheelie were in my bag so I shoved their heads back in the bag and left the room to my locker "guys what are you doing here I told you to stay at home?" I asked making sure that no-one was around "we got a note for you from Optimus and he was adamant that you got the note because he feels very guilty about what he did to you" Brains explained while handing me the note which was written in Cybertronian that I was taught a year before the incident by Optimus himself and opened the note then read it in my head.

"Anna I completely understand and agree to why you have been avoiding me because of what I did to you but I need you to know that despite being a Prime I love everything about you and if you could find it in your heart to forgive me then I will meet you at our usual meeting place but if not I will have to live with my mistake for the rest of my life yours faithfully Optimus Prime"

The note took me by surprise and my anger was replaced by my love for Optimus. I ran out of school all the way to mine and Optimus' meeting place and straight into Optimus' holoform's strong arms "Optimus I am so sorry for the last two months because my anger got the better of me and when Brains and Wheelie appeared at my school and gave me your note all my anger left and was replaced with my love for you I hope you can forgive me because I have forgiven you"I said "Anna I do forgive you and I am glad that you give me as well let us never fall out again now come on let's go back to Base and tell everyone the good news that we are back together" Optimus said as his robotic holoform deactivated and I climbed into the cab of Optimus' vehicle form and sped to Base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we arrived back at Base I was smiling like a hyena as I got out of Optimus' vehicle form and he transformed into his robot form and allowed me to sit on his shoulder. The others saw that Optimus and I had forgiven each other about what happened "looks like you two made up and are together" Bulkhead chuckled with Miko on his shoulder "it's awesome that you guys got together!" Miko exclaimed. The excitement from the others made both Optimus and I smile but I wondered how was I going to tell James the truth "Anna just be honest that is all you can be with James" Arcee advised just as the lift opened and James walked out smiling and asked if there was anything new apart me and Optimus being friends again "James what would you say if I told you that Optimus and I were dating each other?" I asked "I would be very happy for you guys why do you ask?" James asked "you see James Optimus and I are dating" I explained then James looked at Optimus "you have a very special young lady Optimus look after her and treat like the queen that she is" James said with a serious look.

Two weeks later I was at college when the ceiling fell in and landing on me which instantly trapped me also crushed my arms and legs which was excruciating. I called to see if someone was near and luckily James so he phoned for an ambulance and freed me from rubble and kept me aware but unfortunately I blacked out before it arrived. When I did regain consciousness the first voice that I heard was my boyfriend's voice who was Optimus Prime and he sounded uncharacteristically scared and worried about my safety and welfare then I slowly opened my optics and saw all my friends and family "Anna I have some bad news for you because when the roof fell on you, the roof crushed your arms and legs which meant that they had to be removed but luckily Prime did give parts of his arms and legs for new ones" Ratchet explained. I could not believe that my legs and arms were crushed but I did feel stronger and faster so I tried to stand but my new legs buckled underneath me and Optimus caught me "easy Anna it will take time for you to get used to your new arms and legs" Ratchet said.

When I recovered my physical therapy for my arms and legs started which was very painful on the first day which was to gain control and learn to walk again. I guided myself with balance bars either side of me holding on and with every step the pain became less and less painful which was a god send. What also helped was that Optimus in his human holoform and my mother were encouraging me to keep walking and by my fifth physio I could walk completely unaided and run as well because during the week I would run on the tread mill to get my legs strength up. The doctors were amazed that I could do everything that I was able to do before the accident and more so they let me got back to college where James and Andrew were very happy for my return.

Two weeks after my return a bully that picked on me before the accident thought he would try to pick on me but that was the worst mistake he could make because I heard his foot steps coming so I flipped over him and punched him in the stomach causing him to double over and fall on his knees then looked at me "now you know how I felt when you picked on me well enough so never harm people that I care about or I will come after you now get out of here and leave me alone if you know what is good for you" I said before I pulled him onto his feet and he limpt away as I faced my friends "Anna when did you get so strong and confident?" Andrew asked and I told him and James the story which amazed them.


	3. Chapter 3

(beginning of this chapter is Rated M)

Chapter 3

I was in my room at Base completing course work when Optimus in his robot holoform put his chin on my shoulder surprising me so much that I smiled "please tell me that you are finished with course work because I am wishing to take our relationship to another level" Optimus begged uncharacteristically and I knew what he meant so I quickly finished the work then followed my handsome boyfriend into his room and he closed the door which automatically locked.

Optimus gently placed his lips onto my lips which caused my hands to go to the back of Optimus' neck as the kiss was deepened then my mouth was released as he caressed my neck with gentle kisses and unbuttoned my blouse and bra removing the garments throwing to the other side of the room. I was gently pushed onto my back by Optimus then kissed and caressed my breasts which caused me to moan in pleasure then continued his caress down my body and quickly removed my jeans and underwear. I desperately wanted Optimus inside me and he knew this because he saw desire in my optics "Anna are you sure that you want?" Optimus asked "yes" I answered and half an hour later I was in Optimus' strong holoform arms sleeping very happily dreaming about what had happened.

The next morning I woke in same position that I had fallen asleep in from last night in the strong arms of my boyfriend "good morning Anna did you sleep well?" Optimus asked "yes because I had the best night of my life and I feel very confident now all thanks to you Optimus Prime my wonderful boyfriend" I replied while smiling then we got up and I got dressed and went to college which Optimus gave me a lift to college where he used his human holoform "I will see you after college see you then Optimus" I said before kissing him good bye then jumped out his vehicle form's cab and watched him drive off smiling then I walked into the building where I met up with James and Andrew who saw my smile "what are you so happy about Anna?" James asked "well a lady never kisses and tells" I replied which shocked both of them


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later I was at Base with Optimus and the others when Optimus and I went to the top to watch the sunset "I love coming up here and watching the sun set with you" I said to Optimus smiling as the sun set. Optimus got down on one knee holding a ring in his hands "Anna you have made me the luckiest Autobot in existance and so very happy these last two months that I wanted to ask you one question will you marry me and become my Spark Mate?" Optimus asked with a rare smile on his face "yes Optimus I will marry you and I will become Spark Mated with you" I answered as Optimus put the ring on my finger.

Optimus and I travelled down to the Main room where the others were chatting "eveyone Optimus and I have some great news" I said getting everyone's attention from my place on my fiance's shoulder "what's the great news then Anna?" Bulkhead and Miko asked at the same time "Anna and myself are getting married and she has agreed to be my Spark Mate" Optimus explained which shocked everyone then my mother broke the silence "Optimus I know that you are not married to my daughter yet but I would just like to say welcome to the family and what is a Spark Mate?" my mother asked "mother let me explain because Spark Mates are two Cybertronians or two beings that have sparks that are destined to be with each other that they join their sparks together in a bond that will last forever" I explained


End file.
